


Beauty is in the eye of the bee-holder

by Lucille_Waters



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dedication, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Valentines, mentions of Anthea, mystrade, puns, surprise, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille_Waters/pseuds/Lucille_Waters
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title so I made it another bee pun. If I end up thinking of something better the I will change it, but by then I am certain this title would have grown on me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginedilestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imaginedilestrade).



> This ficlet is dedicated to the wonderful @imaginedilestrade on tumblr. We've been having a few interactions, bouncing conversation between their Lestrade and my Mycroft. Its such a wonderful and beautiful thing, and to honor the new friendship I wish to write a little something for them.
> 
> check out their amazing blog at: https://imaginedilestrade.tumblr.com/

Mycroft walked into his office, leaning his umbrella against the wall and flicking on the light switch. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light but he could already see the outline of a large pile of paperwork on his desk. Giving a sigh he shuffled over towards the desk, slouching down in his chair and rubbing his temple. He was beginning to regret letting Anthea take the week off, but knew she was due some holiday.

He hadn't slept well, not since Greg had been called away on business. It had only been for a few days but he really missed having that man laying next to him. The bed just seemed so cold and so empty without him there. It was ridiculous though, he'd had no trouble sleeping alone before, but since he asked him to move in with him a year and a half ago his absence something which was difficult not to notice. Especially as it was February 14th, Valentines Day.

Mycroft had been with Greg for a little over two years, and in that time this was the longest the pair of them had spent apart. The memories of how the pair were when they first got together still fresh in his mind even though time had passed. The memory of how stubborn he was, and how he refused to just ask he out despite knowing how much he cared for the man. It was always the fear of rejection, and how it might harm the friendship the pair of them already shared. It was worth it in the end though, all the silly little nicknames Greg had for him. He hated most of them, but there was one that always stuck in his mind; one that truly made him smile whenever he heard it. Mycroft; Greg's little honey bee.

He sighed as he returned back to reality, the mountain of paperwork still as tall as ever. Booting up his laptop he hoped to find some cheesy little Valentines Day E-card from Greg but was down-heartened when all he saw was work related messages. It was bad enough that he didn't even get so much as 'good morning' text, but had Greg really forgotten what day it was? Shaking his head he pressed forward, starting on the paperwork, cursing under his breath. Greg loved Valentines Day. It was the one day a year Mycroft actually allowed Greg to spoil him. He could spoil his boyfriend any other day of the year but Valentines Day was his day.

After about an hour of mindlessly flicking through the papers he checked his phone, still nothing. He knew that it shouldn't bother him this much but it really did. Cursing under his breath he got up and made himself a pot of coffee, hoping that it would help get him through the rest of the day. How could everyone leave him on today of all days. He just felt so sad and alone, not even his assistant to keep him company. He honestly didn't know how he managed it all before he hired her.

The hours passed, and the pile was slowly going down. Each page he looked at just seemed the same now and his eyes were getting heavy. That's when he saw it; a red envelope sandwiched between some of the papers. Picking it up a smile spread across his face. There was no name on the envelope, just a rough sketch of a bumble bee. He hadn't forgotten after all. It was only a card, but that all he needed. A little token to let him know that he was loved, and that even though they were apart Greg was still thinking of him. Opening it he gave a laugh, shaking his head.

                            

On the inside was a simple little message, reading "Mycroft, Will you bee my valentine? Lots of love, Greg xx" His eyes drifted over the man's scruffy be legible handwriting...and then he saw a PS at the bottom of the card. "PS check the top draw of your desk".

He frantically rushed to open the draw, his actions similar to that of a child at Christmas. As he opened it he saw a box, just a small box but his mother had always told him the best things come in small packages. Picking it up he opened it, tears began to roll down his cheeks. The box was empty except for a small piece of paper reading "Or would you prefer husband?"

That's when the door to his side office opened and Greg walked in, holding another small box. Mycroft ran up to him, wrapping his arms around him. He couldn't tell in that moment if he was laughing or crying, but it didn't matter. "Yes" he said, not even giving Greg the chance to open the box. "Steady on, Myc. I haven't actually asked you yet" And with that he dropped down onto one knee, opening the box. "Mycroft Reginald Holmes....Will you marry me?"

He winced a little at hearing his middle name. he had always hated it, and avoided it where possible. He knew Greg was using it to tease him but it didn't change the answer he was giving. "Yes...of course I will" he said, helping the man up off the floor and watching as he slipped the ring onto his finger. He gave him a soft and gentle kiss.

"You're still a cock though for making me think you'd forgotten" he hummed, knowing that this was a Valentines Day he wouldn't ever forget.


End file.
